oh how awkward
by kakashis eternal rival
Summary: rated to be safe not sure how its going to go but naruto undergoes some.... changes. unsure of pairings first fic! :
1. Chapter 1

Oh How awkward

A seven year old Naruto awoke to the sound of beating on his apartment building. He sighed and looked out one of his windows

Only to be greeted by a kunai wising by his head he was shocked to see there was a huge mob at least twice the size of usual mobs.

He decided that he was going to leave the village and hang in the forest at the east gate till things cooled down. He was debating how to get out of his apartment when a sneering chunin jumped through a window. He threw a kunai that sunk into his shoulder and hit bone he cried out in pain and ran for the rear fire escape.

He ran through the streets attempting to dodge through random

Villagers that tried to jump him. He finally made it to the gate and ran through the two guards that yelled at him to stop but he just kept running. He fell to the ground in the forest tired from all of that running and fear and drifted off to sleep where he had a very strange dream.

(Dream)

_he woke up to intense pain as his bones shifted and his knees bent backwards and red fur sprouted off his skin his jaw elongated into a muzzle and three tails grew off the bottom of his spine and then a red light started to glow around him and he tried to yell out in pain but no human voice came out he fell unconscious from the pain._

(End dream)

Naruto woke up with a slight feeling of dizziness. He stood up, or rather tried to only to have his front paws slip out from under him then the realization hit him like a ton of brick and he did the only natural thing he screamed. He finally came to his senses and the conclusion this was a genjustu and the mob found him and was toying with him before they killed him. He finally got up and was able to walk somewhat stumble around the area he was in. he stared to wonder why they were keeping it up for so long and didn't just kill him. He eventually came across a stream and decided he was thirsty. He tried and tried to lap up water and eventually got used to it. He drank his fill and left the stream behind. His stomach growled in protest at not being fed enough.

He finally came across a nice juicy fat rabbit his instincts kicked in and he pounced it before it could blink. Once he was done he wondered if he should return to the village.

The Sandaime shook his head at the information he just received.

A drunken guard had come in to announce with a big goofy grin that they had chased off the demon child for a and he probably wouldn't come back for a while. There where happy people walking around the streets like they had just won the biggest war ever smiling and cheery. The Sandaime was disgusted he called for a meeting. The next day at the meeting the village counsel was discussing the recent events. "Why don't we just let them be happy because it truly is a lifted burden that basterd was probable plotting against us anyways" said one elder. "He was only seven" cried the Hokage "not to oppose you Hokage but you have to admit even though he was a relatively nice child as soon as the atsuki and Orochimaru found out they would be after him and that would endanger him and the village now at least the village is safe"

The Hokage tried to find a way around this logic but came up with nothing. But surprisingly enough the man who had just spoken came to his aid "But it is extremely unacceptable to just leave a seven year old boy sustaining injuries to just die. I suggest you send an ANBU team to recover him and summon Jajira to take him to his mountain home and possibly train him" The Sandaime was extremely proud of the man to overcome such strong predejuce and defend the boy so strongly. "What is your name young man" asked the Hokage "Hiashi" replied the man. "Well Hiashi I think you have very good morals to defend him like that" said the Hokage.

"Thank you Hokage"

Naruto got to the village relatively easy and the guards were at a bar celebrating the "demons" absence. He didn't know this of course

So he walked in. Remembering the mob he decided to stick to the alley ways and back roads. He eventually made it back to his apartment. And to his horror half of the entire building was bund down including his room. He found a large pile of ash on the street

Next to the bilding and in it was part of a metal picture frame HIS picture frame! He decided to ho to the Hokage tower and talk to the old man. He got to the tower easily enough but the guards didn't let him through. He barked at them to no avail. They finally got tierd of him and called for someone to remove him. He was


	2. Chapter 2

He was taken away by a gennin team who took it as a d rank mission.

He barked and growled at them but the continued to drag him off.

'Wait isn't this Kurenai's team' thought Naruto. 'Yea it is that's Kiba, ha the loser still hasn't started doing c rank missions'

He thought as Kiba slowly dragged him away to their meeting spot for Kurenai. 'Hey maybe she will recognize me' Naruto thought.

W-why doesn't fox want to c-come with us? "Because he's a stubborn idiot that is begging to be thrown to the pack" said Kiba.

Naruto growled at this. Just before Naruto got the chance to rip Kiba's head off they arrived at the designated meeting spot. "Good job everyone" congratulated Kurenai. Then she looked at the animal and her jaw dropped so fast it would have made a crater.

"Um I'll take it from here ok?" "Sure" said Kiba as he grunted and pulled the fox up to their sensei. "See you tomorrow at ten?"

"Yup" Kurenai warily dragged off the fox to the Hokage's tower.

When she got there the guards had recovered from their hangovers and were fully alert. "did the Hokage finally decide to send someone to bring the demon in to execute him?" asked a guard.

"sorry for you but no we were just assigned to take care of a villagers complaints"said


End file.
